


Raincoat

by WeLoveSherlolly



Series: All it takes is one word [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, New series, One Word Prompts, there's a raincoat invovled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeLoveSherlolly/pseuds/WeLoveSherlolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He saw her through the window of 221B Baker Street; she wasn’t particularly hard to spot even through the endless muddle of people running around in all directions to escape the sudden downpour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raincoat

**Author's Note:**

> So to get a bit back into writing I asked people to send me one word, an Anon sent me the word Raincoat.
> 
> I had said I did the first three to send in one word, but as always i'm going to do them all -.- so i'm going to make this a series.

He saw her through the window of 221B Baker Street; she wasn’t particularly hard to spot even through the endless muddle of people running around in all directions to escape the sudden downpour.

Molly had obviously been sensible enough to listen to the news that morning informing the people of London that rain was coming.

Her yellow cheery raincoat was like a flash of sunshine in the otherwise grey city, and watching her rush through the crowd, steering out of others way, brought a quirk to Sherlock’s lips.

Always so thoughtful his Molly.

He gave a bark of a laugh when she shook her whole body before entering through the door, vanishing from his sight.

He turned and gave her a bright smile when she walked through the door, dropping her bag to the floor with a thump.

When she hung up her raincoat Sherlock started walking to her and when she turned he lowered his head and planted a soft kiss on her lips, enjoying the way Molly relaxed against him and gave a small hum of joy.

His arms were soon wrapped around her waist and he was pulling her close to his body, revelling in the warmth seeping into his bones, it had been far too long since he’d seen her.

“I’ve missed you” he mumbled against her throat.

“I’ve only been gone for a couple of hours” molly replied with a giggle, but secretly loving just how eager Sherlock was to see her, even after such a short time.

“Still it won’t do, you shouldn’t have to go get your clothes at your flat. You should just stay here indefinitely.” He murmured as he pushed her towards his bedroom.

“Sherlock, did you just ask me to move in with you?” She asked with a soft moan as Sherlock’s lips travelled up the length of her jawline.

“Mmm yes, I believe so.” He agreed far busier concentrating on sucking her earlobe in between his lips than continuing to discuss the subject further. He’d get her to move in with him, but right now he just wanted to wrap his body around hers and make her moan and sigh in the way that he – and most certainly she - loved best.

They were soon curled up together in bed; Sherlock was rubbing his finger against her clit in slow circles as he kissed her wherever he could reach.

Molly was running her hands up and down his back, lightly scraping her nails against his skin, sending a pleasurable shiver down his spine.

She sighed when she pulled his mouth to his as he sunk into her, moving his hips slowly, knowing that they had all the time in the world.

Molly would be mad about it later, but for the moment she didn’t know that he’d texted Mike Stamford, informing him that Molly wouldn’t be available for the foreseeable future.

Picking up the courage to ask a woman to marry you was after all a tricky business.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, pretty please :3


End file.
